


Cosas de Familia

by Ritsuka_san



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben es fanatico de Star Wars, Ben y Rey son primos, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Married Life, Matt y Rey son hermanos, Mencion de Leia y Han, Mencion de Mara Jade Skywalker, Mpreg, Personajes Originales - Freeform, Rey Skywalker, Romance, Slice of Life, cualquier otro tag que se me ocurra, mention de Brendol y Maratelle Hux
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsuka_san/pseuds/Ritsuka_san
Summary: El día a día la familia Solo-Hux
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Despertar

**Author's Note:**

> Hola soy Ritsuka , esta es la primera vez que publico en AO3 (espero estar haciéndolo bien jejeje)
> 
> De igual manera este es mi primer fic Kylux , así que estoy muy emocionada por ello.  
> Pues bien este fic o drabble (aun no se muy bien que es) consta de 12 capítulos los cuales se publicaran cada semana (entre el viernes , sábado y domingo ) y en cada capitulo (al final de este ) pondré unos cuantos detalles y aclaraciones sobre el mismo.  
> Espero que este pequeño proyecto sea del gusto de la comunidad Kylux , ademas de poner mi granito de arena para la comunidad Kylux hispanohablante . Pero no importa el idioma que hablen ojala le den una oportunidad a esta historia y les guste . 
> 
> Muy bien, de este primer capitulo no hay mucho que decir; aqui empezamos a ver como es la vida diaria de esta pareja y su familia .

La mañana es tranquila la luz del sol ilumina el lugar y hace que su calor se haga presente. La habitación es silenciosa debido a que sus ocupantes se encuentran en un pacífico y placentero sueño, dos cuerpos yacen en la gran cama las delgadas sabanas azules delinean bien los cuerpos que ahí descansan.

  


Uno es grande y fornido, su respiración es tranquila y la su expresión en su rostro serena, su cabeza descansa en la suave almohada y uno de sus brazos abraza a un cuerpo un poco más pequeño quien le da la espalda, sus cabellos rojizos se esparcen en la almohada y al igual que su compañero duerme en paz absoluta.

  


Pero entonces ... pequeños pasos se oyen tras la puerta

  


Seguidos de voces que no se alcanzan a distinguir de que hablan

  


A pesar de que las voces y lo que parece una plática se escuchan al otro lado de su puerta, los adultos se niegan a despertar, ya que saben que una vez abran los ojos no los podrán cerrar hasta caer la noche. Ambos se remueven algo inquietos. Cuando los murmullos ya no se alcanzan a escuchar, pero las pisadas se hacen más sonoras, la puerta de la habitación es abierta.

  


— ¿Quién sería capaz de poner una película de Avengers a esta hora de la mañana? ¡Ah sí!, el primogénito de esta familia —dice una dulce voz con tono sarcástico.

  


— Gracias por decírnoslo Rae, en seguida iré — dice el hombre pelirrojo a la niña de cabello oscuro parada junto a la puerta, esta solo levanta una ceja y se va del cuarto.

  


— ¿Por qué tuvimos que contratar Netflix? — se queja el hombre de cabello negro, quien esconde su rostro en la almohada.

  


— A mí ni me veas, tú eres el que le enseño a los niños como funciona esa cosa — dice molesto el pelirrojo mientras agarra el celular que tiene sobre el mueble junto a la cama —. ¿7:00 a.m.? Ahhhhh...

  


Resignado sabiendo que no volvería a dormir, Armitage se levanta de la cama para ir a regañar a su hijo, mientras escucha las quejas de su esposo contra la almohada.

  


Pero antes de salir, alguien más entra a toda prisa a la habitación.

  


— ¡¡ Maaaamiiiii!! — un pequeño pelirrojo mueve sus bracitos para que el mayor lo levante—.

  


— Mi amor, ¿por qué estas despierto a esta hora? — le habla con cariño al niño en sus brazos mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

  


— ¡hambe mami, hambe! — anuncia el niño y mira a su mamá quien solo le sonríe en respuesta—.

  


El mayor le da otro beso a su hijo y se va con él aun en brazos, pero antes de salir por completo del cuarto voltea a ver a su esposo.

  


— ¡Levántate ahora mismo, Ben!, no quiero que estés en cama toda la mañana — y con esa advertencia se va.

  


—¡Es sábado! — se queja.

  


— ¡No me importa! — y eso fue lo último que escucho de el.

  


Con un largo bufido Ben Solo empieza su mañana.

  


  



	2. Los mellizos

2 de julio 2008

Ben estaba al borde de la histeria, se suponía que aún faltaban cinco semanas para que sus hijos nacieran. Pero justo esa mañana Armitage comenzó con mucho dolor así que fueron enseguida al hospital y después de eso su esposo fue llevado al quirófano para realizarle la cesárea.

Parecía una bestia enjaulada, caminando de un lado a otro a espera de noticias, enfermeras, doctores y otros pacientes preferían ni verlo ya que despedía un aura asesina. Solo había una persona con él sentada tranquilamente en uno de los pequeños sillones en la sala de espera. 

— Debes tranquilizarte Ben, todo saldrá bien... —una voz grave pero tranquilizadora le dijo. 

Ben detuvo en seco su caminata y miro a su tío con 2 las palabras se atoran en su garganta y sólo logra hacer extraños movimientos con sus brazos, aun así, Luke entiende lo que trata de decir su sobrino.

— Es normal que el parto se haya adelantado cuando se esperan gemelos, más aún en los donceles. Pero te aseguro que Armitage está en excelentes manos, la doctora Erso es la mejor obstetra. 

Estaba a punto de replicar, cuando una enfermera se le acerco, para informarles que la operación había salido muy bien y que tanto la madre como los bebés se encontraban con buena salud.

Cuando Ben escucho aquello, sintió que un gran peso se desvanecía de su cuerpo y un largo suspiro (como si hubiera contenido la respiración durante todo ese tiempo) por fin se liberaba, sintió que tocaban su hombro y pudo ver una cálida sonrisa en el rostro de su tío.  
De inmediato quiso ver a su esposo, pero la enfermera le dijo que aún se estaba reponiendo un poco de la operación y una vez fuera llevado a su cuarto podrá verlo a él y a sus hijos.

La joven se fue dejando a ambos hombres de nuevo solos.

— Muchas felicidades Ben, ya eres padre.

Ben abrazo a Luke, el hombre mayor pudo ver la gran alegría que desbordaba su sobrino. Poco después ve a más de su familia llegando al hospital, todos lo felicitan y abrazan y no pasa mucho para que le informen que su esposo ya está en el cuarto.

_____________________

Esta bastante adolorido, pero no le importa ya que los pequeños bebés que tiene en cada brazo valen todo por lo que paso y mucho más. La enfermera aun le está explicando algunas cosas, pero no le presta mucha atención ya que todo se centra en sus bebés, pero cuando nota la presencia de su esposo ahí parado junto a la puerta sólo sonríe 

— Vaya, pareciera que fuiste tú quien acaba de tener a los niños — trata de decir en tono sarcástico al ver la expresión boba en la cara de Ben, pero solo le da ternura.

Con cuidado Ben se acerca a la cama y mira atento a los pequeños bultitos envueltos en frazadas blancas, sus caritas están rojas, uno se encontraba dormido, pero el otro tenía una mirada somnolienta, el corazón de Ben se enterneció al ver que su hijo había heredado los ojos verdes de su mamá, aunque se entristeció un poco ya que al parecer ninguno había salido pelirrojo ya que sus cabecitas mostraban delicado cabello negro, igual al suyo.

— Esta pequeñita solo estaba esperando conocer a su papá antes de dormir — le susurro Armitage a su esposo.

— Hola nena hermosa... — le habla dulcemente mientras deposita un pequeño beso en su frente —. 

— ¿Quieres cargarla? — pregunta Armitage con voz suave y al ver la expresión de alarma de su esposo solo vuelve a sonreír— Tranquilo, estarás bien.

Con mucho cuidado y ayudado por la enfermera que aún estaba en la habitación, Ben toma a la bebé y la acomoda en sus brazos, ve cómo es que su esposo se relaja un poco y acomoda mejor a su otro hijo , Ben mira de nuevo a su hija que ya se encuentra dormida y a su hijo igual dormido en los brazos de su mami se acerca a su esposo para besar la frente del bebé y luego depositar un dulce beso en los labios del hombre que ama.

— Te amo tanto Armie. 

— Y yo a ti. 

Por un momento el tiempo se detiene para ellos, su familia está completa, aunque en el fondo Ben aun desea tener otro hijo ¿y cómo no quererlo? Esos dos pequeños, son lo más hermoso que había visto jamás (solo superados por su esposo) los amaba a los tres con todo su corazón. Sabía que por el momento no pasaría, tal vez en unos años, pero Ben estaba seguro de que su próximo hijo sería pelirrojo, de eso no habría dudas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo, ehhhhh.
> 
> Se me olvido mencionar que la historia del fic transcurre entre pasado y presente ,habrá capítulos (como este) que indique en que momento están , mientras que los que no tengan nada significa el presente (2018-2019) .  
> Muy bien, en este mundo existen los llamados "Donceles " que son básicamente hombres que pueden embazarse . Esto aunque poco común es conocido por las personas .
> 
> En el caso de Hux el que nacieran gemelos fue algo de familia , tanto por parte del lado de Ben (su madre y su tio son mellizos ) como por el de Armitage . Así que no fue sorpresa para ellos cuando supieron la noticia.  
> Como se mensiono antes, el nombre de la pequeña es Rae, el nombre fue sugerido por Ben debido a su suegra . Caleb es el nombre del niño . aunque a Hux no le pareció en un principio por que ya tenia el nombre perfecto para su hijo , Ben se impuso a el que él quería ; cuando Hux le pregunto el por que, Ben le dijo que asi se llamaba el personaje de una película que le gusta mucho (y a la vez lo dejo traumado) . 
> 
> Jaja , pequeño guiño a Ex Machina XD  
> Por cierto, ¿notaron el nombre de la doctora que atendió a Hux ?
> 
> Esta historia toma forma poco a poco , gracias por sus kudos y gracias a Megaloren por su comentario en el capitulo anterior (fue el primero que he recibido aquí) ^__^ wii
> 
> Sin más hasta la siguiente semana byee.


	3. "Billy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El más pequeño de la familia .

Enero 2016

Dos pares de ojos verdes miraban desde el borde de la cama al pequeño bebé que dormía tranquilamente en el centro, envuelto en una colorida y caliente cobija verde, con un gorro tejido con la forma de un zorrito en su cabecita y un muñeco de peluche con forma de gato estaba junto al bebé acompañándolo.

— Y ustedes dos ¿qué hacen? — pregunta Armitage mientras entra en la habitación llevando un poco de ropa recién doblada.

Los niños no quitan la mirada del bebé. Y hablan al unisonó.

— Cuidando del bebé.

— ¡Ah!, están cuidando a su hermanito. Que buenos hermanos mayores son. — dice el pelirrojo.

— Aunque no hace mucho que digamos. — habla quedamente el niño.

— Si, solo se la pasa dormido — dice su hermana.

— O llorando — vuelve a hablar él.

— O comiendo —dice ella.

— O haciendo del baño — dicen al mismo tiempo.

Armitage contuvo una carcajada al escuchar todo eso, miro a sus hijos y les sonrió.

— Bueno ustedes hacían exactamente lo mismo cuando eran bebés, sólo claro, no lo recuerdan.

Los niños miraron a su mamá mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba con cuidado al bebé para acomodarlo en sus brazos. El pequeño se removió un poco pero no despertó sólo se acorruco más al pecho de su mami.

— Con el tiempo fueron más despiertos y curiosos. Empezaron a moverse más, a gatear y poco después se levantaron para dar sus primeros pasos. Su padre y yo íbamos siempre detrás de ustedes cuidándolos.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto la niña cuando se sentó en la cama.

— Es verdad, pueden preguntarle a su papá Ben, a sus abuelos a sus tíos o primos. Créanme entre ustedes dos y Mara nos traían locos a todos.

— Bueno lo creó de Mara, ella tiene demasiada energía. Papá Ben dice que es igual a la tía Rey. —dijo el niño.

— Jajaja... no lo dudo, no por nada son madre e hija. Pero, así como ahora juegan con sus primos o ven televisión y van a la escuela; antes todos ustedes fueron unos pequeños y adorables bebés. Tal vez ahora piensen que su hermanito no hace nada, pero dejen que pase el tiempo, Billy empezara a descubrir el mundo y después solo querrá jugar con ustedes.

Los niños le sonrieron a su mamá cuando les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno luego ellos le dieron un pequeño beso a su hermano, pero este se movió y gimoteo un poco.

Al instante los gemelos salieron corriendo del cuarto creyendo que el bebé empezaría a llorar.

— ¡Caleb, Rae esperen! — Armitage quiso detenerlos, pero ellos fueron veloces así que solo suspiro y arrullo a su pequeño.

— Ya, ya, tranquilo mi amor, tranquilo.

El bebé no lloro y continúo durmiendo en la calidez del abrazo de su mamá. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues bien, este capitulo es para el mas pequeño de la familia Solo-Hux, William o Billy de cariño . Su nombre se debe al hermano menor de Armitage . Cuando él nacio, Ben estaba fascinado ya que su deseo de tener un hijo pelirrojo (como su amado esposo) se cumplió y al igual que sus hermanos mayores el pequeño tiene ojos verdes .  
> Un dato curioso es que Billy nació en 2015 , el mismo año en que se estreno Star Wars Ep VII (jajajaja).
> 
> No hay mas que decir por ahora, soló que muchas gracias por sus kudos y los comentarios, hasta la proxima semana .


	4. Skywalker-Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño vistazo a la familia de Ben

Si algo tenía claro Armitage sobre su familia; es que era extraña. En un buen sentido por supuesto.

Y era más que nada su familia política, la familia de donde procedía Ben, todos eran muy ruidosos, entusiastas, testarudos y algo gruñones.

Primero estaban sus suegros Han y Leia eran una pareja unida , aunque se peleaban por cualquier tontería que al poco tiempo olvidaban y ambos estaban como si nada , si bien disfrutaban su vida en pareja en ocasiones iban por rumbos separados ; ella disfrutando de sus nietos y de un merecido retiro después de años en ser una diplomática respetada mientras que él revivía viejos placeres de su juventud viajando a los lugares más recónditos de Norteamérica junto a su gran amigo , socio y casi hermano Charles "Chewie", un gran tipo de buen corazón que es la voz de la razón para Han cuando su esposa no está cerca. Pero por supuesto, él al igual que Leia adora a sus nietos. (aunque ellos quieren un poquito más al tío Chewie que al abuelo Han).

Por extraño que parezca a Leia no le molesta los viajes de su esposo, ella sabe que es algo que él necesita hacer de vez en cuando además cuando esto ocurre ella siempre es acompañada por su hermano Luke un hombre tranquilo y sereno (igual que ella) pero algo triste y melancólico por el recuerdo de su difunta esposa, Aunque al igual que su hermana, Luke se desvive por sus propios nietos y por sus sobrinos. 

Matt y Rey, hijos de Luke y primos de Ben, los tres son muy unidos y ambos tratan a Ben como si fuera su hermano, de hecho, Hux una vez, al principio de su relación confundió a Ben y Matt, ambos se parecen mucho físicamente, pero la más clara forma de diferenciarlos es por su cabello: Matt pose un cabello rubio y ondulado mientras Ben lo tiene negro, incluso Rey bromea diciendo que su hermano es la "versión alterna" de Ben. Rey es una mujer con muy enérgica; el ser profesora de secundaria, esposa y madre de dos no le resta nada su vitalidad y entusiasmo, ella es muy afectuosa con Hux. Matt en cambio es más reservado en demostrar sus afectos mas allá de su familia, pero es alguien en quien se puede confiar y una vez que lo conoces bien sabes que es alguien muy cariñoso.

Y después están los niños ...

Todos ellos eran un caso aparte 

Alice, Adam, Juddy, Mara e Isaac. Si bien los dos primeros al ser los más grandes y estar entrando a la pubertad tienen sus propios conflictos (propios de su edad) los demás son alocados como cualquier otro infante y Hux da gracias de que sean tan unidos a Caleb, Rae y Billy, así como sus padres lo son con Ben.

Y por último esta su propio esposo ; Ben, él es... es un caso especial, sin duda ama a ese hombre (si no lo hiciera ni siquiera habría pasado de la primera cita) pero Ben es un dramático , aun siendo un adulto incluso es más dramático que sus hijos , por fortuna ellos no sacaron esa actitud , aunque si adquirieron los gustos "frikis" de su padre en especial la obsesión que tiene por esa extraña saga de naves espaciales llamada Star Wars , Armitage nunca la ha entendido, pero no puede dudar la felicidad que ve en su esposo e hijos cuando ven las películas o compran la mercancía. 

Hay veces en que Armitage puede ser un poco estricto con los gemelos, pero solo con los asuntos escolares, aunque no es necesario ya que ambos son excelentes estudiantes, la mayor parte del tiempo los consiente a más no poder incluso a Ben. Pero claro está, el consentido de la familia es Billy.

Hux podrá quejarse de ellos algunas veces, pero está muy feliz de pertenecer a esa familia, ya que en ellos puede ver una gran unión la cual es inquebrantable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capitulo ok veamos   
> Quise introducir un poco a la familia de Ben a sus padres su tío y sus primos , yo siempre he jugado con la idea de que Rey es hija de Luke (solo asi... bueno no viene al caso por que lo hago) , pero Rey es una Skywalker al igual que Matt , sip nuestro tecnico de radar ( creo que si Kylo/Ben hubiera nacido rubio se veria mas o menos como matt XD) 
> 
> En cuanto a los hijos... no hay mucho que decir, Rey esta casada y tuvo dos hijos (el padre de los niños se menciona en un capitulo futuro) Matt igual esta casado y tuvo a los suyos (y no, lamento decir que la pareja de Matt no es Techie, es una mujer pero no diré en quien imagine para que fuera su esposa) 
> 
> Ojala apoyen esta historia con sus kudos y comentarios (me ayudaria a saber que les esta pareciendo la idea) todo comentario es bienvenido .
> 
> Hasta la proxima semana y muchas gracias por leer.


	5. Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tenia un sueño, ver las flores de cerezo

Enero 2005 

— ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio Ben? — Hux pensó que no había escuchado bien la proposición de su novio— 

— Nunca he hablado más en serio Armie. — dice con determinación— Bueno si, cuando te propuse matrimonio de hecho, pero esto lo he estado planeando desde que era un adolescente.

— Aun no nos conocíamos en ese entonces tonto. 

— Sabes a lo que me refiero ...

Eran principios de enero en la ciudad de Chicago, las fiestas navideñas ya habían pasado y el ánimo de la gente se estaba calmando. Ben y Armitage estaban planeaban todo para su boda, aunque esta estaba a unos meses de distancia Hux quería tener todo en orden y evitar cualquier imprevisto. Ellos habían contratado a alguien para que viera todo lo que pudiera faltar, pero Armitage estaba también muy metido en el asunto.  
Así pues, para que su futuro esposo se distrajera un poco Ben decidió que era bueno salir y disfrutar del paisaje invernal de la ciudad mientas tomaban una bebida caliente. 

— Ok te comprendo, pero ... ¿Japón? — Hux mira escéptico a Ben, no porque dude de lo que acaba de escuchar, si no por qué le parece algo muy fantasioso.

— ¡Claro!, siempre he querido hacer eso, visitar Japón en plena época de sakura, ver los maravillosos cerezos en flor y seria perfecto pasar unos días de nuestra luna de miel ahí. Por supuesto aún haremos nuestro viaje por Europa. Vamos amor ¿Que dices?

Ben apoya su mano sobre la de Armitage, estaba cálida y como siempre su piel era suave, acaricia sus nudillos y besa el dorso de la mano, esto como siempre hace que Hux se sonroje como tomate.

— Eh... bueno ... podría pensarlo, digo sería interesante visitar un país como Japón, con su historia y cultura. Además, si dices que los cerezos estarán en plena floración bueno eso es un espectáculo digno de ver. — Armitage jugaba con su cabello mientras hablaba y miraba para otro lado, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ben sólo pudo sonreír.

— Te encantara Armie ya lo veras — Ben volvió a besar su mano y se maravilló al ver como el rubor se intensificaba en las mejillas del pelirrojo, nunca se iba a casan de eso, le encantaba cuando Hux se apenaba por cosas así de simples. 

Siguieron platicando por un largo rato más sobre la boda, todos los lugares que visitarían durante la luna de miel, sus planes de mudarse a Nueva York y los bebés que ya querían tener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El quinto capitulo ha llegado.
> 
> Cuando pienso en Ben Solo, lo hago como un chico con gustos no solo geeks sino también un poco fan del anime , manga y la cultura japonesa en general. El siempre ha querido visitar Japón, conocer más de su cultura , sus tradiciones y su gastronomía , pero lo que mas desea , es ver la belleza de las flores de cerezo en todo su esplendor, así que, que mejor oportunidad de cumplir ese deseo , al lado de la persona que ama.  
> https://wildfang-art.tumblr.com/post/170234664286/this-weekends-been-crazy-for-every-kylux-fan  
> Este fue el dibujo me dio un poco de la inspiración para este capitulo . (aunque me salio algo corto XD) La artista es maravillosa . 
> 
> Agradezco mucho a quienes muy amablemente leen mi historia o me dejan un Kudo . Cualquier duda o lo que ustedes quieran haganmelo saber a traves de sus comentarios .


	6. Hora del té

— Y resulto que los chicos hicieron esa broma solo por un reto de internet. Claro en menos de lo que ellos creyeron el director los puso en detención y ahora sus padres tendrán que pagar los daños que causaron. 

Como era costumbre en la casa de los Solo—Hux a las 5:00 en punto se tomaba el té, una costumbre que Armitage adquirió de sus años de vivir en Inglaterra y que aun ahora práctica. Si bien es un momento de relajación para los adultos (y una excusa para los niños de comer pastelillos antes de la cena) es algo que la familia disfruta, pero hay ocasiones en las que hay invitados.

Ben, Armitage y Rey se encontraban en el comedor degustado de los bocadillos y una taza de té mientras escuchaban el relato de la mujer sobre su agitado día.

— Los muchachos de ahora son mucho más despiertos y no es de sorprender si tienen la información que quieran con solo un clic. — decía ella tomaba su ultimo sorbo de té— Si hubiera sabido que ser maestra de secundaria era tan difícil, hubiera estudiado medicina. 

Ben abrió la boca para decir algo, pero enseguida el cerro y enfoco su atención a sus hijos que veían la televisión.

— Tienes mucha suerte de quedarte aquí todo el día Armie. 

— Si... bueno. — Hux se pone algo incomodo, pero no le dice más.

Justo cuando iba a tomar otro bocadillo, el celular de Rey recibe un mensaje, ella lo lee y rápidamente lo guarda en su saco.

— ¡Oh rayos!, debo irme, olvide que tenía que recoger unas cosas que me pidió Poe y... —. otro mensaje—. al parecer los niños preguntan que habrá de cenas, ni yo lo sé, oh bien a ver que se me ocurre. 

En el instante en que se levanta de su lugar Ben y Armitage la imitan, la acompañan hasta la sala donde dejo su bolso, ella aprovecha para despedirse de sus sobrinos y de Hux, mientras Ben la sigue hasta la puerta y se despiden.}

Una vez cierra la puerta Ben, sólo suspira.

— La quiero como una hermana, pero es agotador cuando viene de visita, aunque sea solo unos minutos. Mis respetos a Dameron, por aguantarla todo el tiempo. 

— Oh vamos, no hables así de tu prima — Armitage lo reprende, mientras le da un beso en los labios — aunque si, es un poco agotador a veces.

La pareja comparte otro beso y van con sus hijos para ver un rato la televisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡ Hola !
> 
> Nuevo capitulo , aunque a decir verdad siento que ha sido el mas flojo, realmente me dio pereza escribirlo ( no sé supongo que no se me ocurrió algo mejor o por que en cierta forma Rey es protagonista aquí...) como sea. Leanlo y digame que tal .
> 
> Ya estamos a medio camino, ojala sigan pendientes a esta historia .
> 
> Muy feliz navidad y un gran 2020 , hasta el próximo año XD (el 3 de enero hay actualización)


	7. Sloane

Si hay algo que no le gusta recordad a Armitage , es su pasado ; no le gusta recordar su cruda infancia en la mansión Hux, los maltratos de Brian el hijo mayor y legitimo heredero del gran y noble apellido Hux, tampoco le gusta recordar el desprecio de Maratelle, una mujer cruel que lo odiaba por el simple hecho de haber nacido y vivir bajo su techo , ser el constante recordatorio de la infidelidad de su marido el cual es un pobre idiota sin el valor necesario para echarlo a él y a su hermano a la calle.

Hubo muchas cosas malas en sus primeros años de vida. El hecho de no recordar a su madre o saber que prefirió dejarlos en un lugar donde no los querían por una muy buena cantidad de dinero. El sentir y ser testigo del desprecio de la familia y el saber desde muy pequeño el significado de una palabra tan dura como lo es “bastardo”. Pero no todo era tristeza en esa enorme casa; había momentos felices para un pequeño Armitage y era cuando estaba con su querido hermanito Techie.

Ambos eran gemelos, pero William (o Techie como le gustaba que le dijeran) era más frágil de salud, constantemente estaba enfermo y casi siempre se la pasaba en cama al cuidado de alguno de los muchos criados. Tanto la servidumbre como Armitage estaban siempre al pendiente de Techie, aunque esto fuera un motivo más de la furia de la gran señora de Hux. 

Ambos hermanos eran muy unidos y se querían mucho, Armitage como hermano mayor era muy protector con Techie y en más de una ocasión se metió en problemas por defender a su hermano de las burlas o abusos de Brian. Y cuando eso ocurría, Techie siempre lograba escabullirse para acompañar a su querido hermano mayor.

Pero había alguien más quien lograba traer alegría a la vida de los pequeños pelirrojos y esa persona era: Rae Sloane.

Sloane era socia de Brendol, pero también una especia de amiga, ella supo antes que nadie sobre su aventura con aquella cocinera y el resultado de esta. Al igual que Armitage, Sloane odiaba a Maratelle, siempre discutía con ella por la forma en que trataba a los gemelos y arremetía contra Brendol por su indiferencia hacía ellos. Pero su furia llego al límite cuando en una ocasión por la negligencia de ambos ocasiona que Techie termine internado en el hospital.

Harta de la situación Rae exige la custodia de los niños, por supuesto que Maratelle se la otorga solo con la condición de que nadie debe saberlo ya que no permitirá que el buen nombre de la familia Hux "una de las más respetadas de Irlanda " sea manchada por la estupidez de su esposo.

Si bien la vida de Armitage y Techie fue mucho mejor al lado de Sloane, lamentablemente ni todas las influencias de la mujer o los mejores doctores de Inglaterra pudieron curar al pequeño niño y después de meses muy difíciles William falleció.

La partida de su hermano fue devastador para Armitage, pero Sloane no permitió que se desmoronara.

"No permitas que esto ni nada te derrote, levántate y sigue luchando por los dos ".

Le dio la mejor educación que pudo dar el dinero, también la confianza y el coraje para enfrentar al mundo. Pero, sobre todo, el amor de una madre. Porque, aunque era una mujer muy estricta, también fue muy cariñosa y maternal con el joven Hux. Armitage considera y ve a Sloane como su única y verdadera madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estamos en cuenta regresiva .
> 
> Muy bien, este capitulo fue algo dificil , mas que nada por el hecho de abordar el pasado de Armitage, quise utilizar la idea de que Brendol ya tenia un hijo con Maratelle y que lo de la empleada de la cocina (que ni me moleste en darle un nombre o un trasfondo por que no me importa) fue una mera aventura que tuvo consecuencias.
> 
> Fue triste mencionar la muerte de Techie ya que eso fue algo que marco la vida de Hux (es por eso que billy se llama así, en honor a su tío) Algo que no mencione es que Sloane adopto a los gemelos. De hecho Armitage es Sloane, pero cuando cumplió la mayoria de edad hizo algunos tramites para que también tuviera el apellido Hux (claro, solo lo hizo para molestar a Maratelle y su hijo)
> 
> Un dato; es que al pensar en la señora Hux venia a mi cabeza la imagen de la actriz Julianne Moore (no entiendo por que pero así fue XD) de la misma forma cuando pensé en el primogénito solo me imaginaba a Brian Gleeson (por eso el nombre jaja) En Brendol , pues solo podia ser una sola persona ; Brendan Gleeson .  
> Aunque nunca pude decidirme para ser mi modelo para Sloane. 
> 
> Una cosa mas, pensé durante mucho en otro capitulo para la familia Hux uno en donde Armitage tuviera que ir a ver a Brendol quien esta en sus últimos días, él realmente no desea ir , pero tampoco desea seguir teniendo ese rencor , asi que toda la familia viaja a Irlanda .   
> Hubiera sido interesante un capitulo así , pero no lo hice jajajaja . Ojala algún día me anime a realizar algo por el estilo .
> 
> Su opinión es muy importante , haganmelo saber a través de sus comentarios o por medio de un kudo (en verdad eso ayuda mucho)   
> Feliz 2020


	8. Amor de fan

— Por fin, después de tanta espera tengo la figura del general Aztra que tanto deseaba. — dice Ben con satisfacción mientras contempla su más reciente adquisición—. 

— Si, nunca pensé que vendieran un modelo a tamaño real de Aztra, viva internet... — dice su hijo mayor mirando de arriba abajo la gran figura — Aunque.... creí que al no ser un personaje principal dentro de la nueva saga no lo tomarían en cuenta para la mercancía más allá de una que otra figura que hay en el supermercado.

— Oh hijo aun necesitas aprender mucho.

— ¿Eh? — Caleb solo mira a su padre sin entender, pero rápidamente lamenta lo que dijo, porque sabe lo que está a punto de pasar .

— El General es un gran estratega militar, ha logrado sabotear los planes de la resistencia con su increíble astucia al infiltrarse en sus filas sin ser detectado, él ha comandado ejércitos y construido la más destructiva súper arma después de la estrella de la muerte claro y ...

— Es un personaje desaprovechado que solo sirve de saco de boxeo para Kylo Ren, pensé que te gustaba más Kylo que Aztra.

— Ren tiene ese halo de furia y tristeza que lo hacen un personaje peligroso claro que me agrada, no tanto como Darth Vader, el conde Dooku o Grievous, pero Gindra Aztra supera a Ren por mucho, sin necesidad de ser un poderoso maestro sith o manejar la fuerza forjo su lugar en las filas de la Primera Orden, llegando a un puesto muy alto, solo por debajo del Líder supremo y Kylo Ren. Por ello se ha ganado un lugar en el corazón de este fan. — las palabras de Ben están cargadas de emoción, pero Caleb solo suspira—. 

— Pero casi nada se sabe de él, digo, muy pocos libros dan algo de información más allá de lo que dijiste , aun no ha tenido su propia serie de comics como otros personajes, o salido más en las series animadas , de las dos películas que llevan casi no sale más que para que Kylo lo use para practicar su uso de la fuerza o el líder supremo lo mande a volar , dudo mucho que el Episodio IX muestre algo relevante, ten por seguro que ni van a sacar su muerte o aun peor, tendrá una muerte patética y miserable . 

—... Te gusta matar mis esperanzas, ¿verdad niño? — Ben le lanza una oscura mirada a su hijo a lo que este solo le sonríe y se da la vuelta para seguir explorando el cuarto. 

— Como sea, tengo la sensación de que en la próxima película le darán el lugar que merece, ya lo veras.

— Claro pá, aun así, la figura esta genial, tiene mucho detalle hasta parce de verdad.

— Oh, pero claro, esa fue la principal razón por la que decidí comprarla. el lujo del detalle es magnífico, en su ropa, su arma y los rasgos de su rostro.

— Si, se parece mucho al actor que lo interpreta en las películas, ese que te gusta porque se parece a mamá. 

— Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja lo sé y aunque estuvo algo caro, valió cada dólar, por cierto ¿No viste la nota de envió? al ser por pedido, en ella venia el precio, lo cual no importa tanto, pero debo guardarla para que no la encuentre tu madre o sino ... bueno no me ira muy bien. ¿Dónde estará ese papel? 

Ben empezó a revisar el interior de la caja donde venía la figura, cerca de ella, pero no se notaba a la vista, Caleb intento recordar si la había visto.

— Bueno, mamá fue quien recibió el paquete mientras tú estabas tan emocionado como mis hermanos y yo en navidad.

— Estaba eufórico hijo.

— Tal vez él haya visto algo, le preguntare.

Caleb dejo un pequeño llavero del Halcón milenario y justo cuando abrió la puerta, toda la casa retumbo 

— ¡¡¡BENJAMIN!!! 

El grito furioso de Hux hizo que el cuerpo de Ben se congelara dejando todo lo que hacía, mientras su rostro se volvía blanco.

— ... Estoy muerto.

— Al parecer mamá la encontró. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola !
> 
> Bueno este capitulo es una representación de las fanáticas de Hux , en la voz de Ben Solo. Dato curioso, el actor que interpreta a "Gindra Aztra" se llama Donal O´Brien y Ben es un gran fanático suyo . Jajajaja ya imaginaran su reaccion al ver Ep XI


	9. Phasma

Agosto 2015

— ¿Lo dices en serio Armie? —decía Ben aun sin creerlo, mientras ayudaba a su esposo a arreglar la habitación de huéspedes—. 

— ¿No sé de qué te sorprende Benny?, paso lo mismo cuando nacieron los mellizos. 

— Lo sé. lo sé, pero ¿En serio piensa quedarse hasta que nazca el bebé? Digo, ¿Y su trabajo? ¿Sus hijos? ¿En verdad a Kristofer no le importa que su esposa se vaya por tanto tiempo? 

— Hablas como si se fuera a mudar aquí. — Hux termina de tender la cama para sentarse al borde de esta y descansar, empezando a acariciar su gran vientre con cariño— Solo serán unas semanas, un mes máximo. No hay problema con los chicos ya que lo más seguro es que estén visitando a sus abuelos junto con su padre. Recuerda que aún es verano.

Ben dejo lo que estaba limpiando para ver a su esposo y lamento cuestionarlo, ya que vio la expresión triste en su rostro y deseo poder golpearse a sí mismo por hacer sentir mal a su Armie. Rápidamente se unió a él en la cama y coloco su gran mano sobre la más pequeña para así, sentir a su bebé también.

— Perdóname mi amor, sabes que tu hermana es bienvenida aquí todo el tiempo que quiera. —. lo dice mientras Armitage apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Ben— Es solo... bueno Phasma me odia.

— No digas tonterías cariño, Gwen no te odia. Es algo ruda a veces, lo admito, pero no para odiarte.

— ¿No recuerdas lo que paso en nuestra boda? Casi me mata cuando estábamos dando el brindis, sino fuera por su esposo y de Sloane, te hubieras quedado viudo. — Ben se estremece de solo recordar aquel "abrazo efusivo " que le dio Phasma el cual casi lo parte en dos—. 

— Oh Ben eres un exagerado, mi hermana no te odia, no quiere destruir tus figuras de colección, ni trata de convencerme para volver a Londres con ella y llevarme a los niños. No le agradas del todo, eso está claro.

—¡Muy claro! — objeta Ben.

— Pero trata de ser una buena cuñada. 

— Te adora a ti, adora a los mellizos y por supuesto adora a este bebé. — besa el vientre de Hux— Pero en cuanto a mí; será feliz cuando me vea lejos, muy lejos de ustedes.

— Exagerado. — Armitage toma entre sus manos el rostro de Ben y planta un dulce beso en sus labios. 

Ben envuelve a Hux en un abrazo y entierra su rostro entre su cuello mientras murmura cosas sin sentido. Armitage solo suspira y ríe por la forma de ser de su esposo mientras le acaricia el cabello.  
Así se quedan por un momento, disfrutando de ese instante cuando de pronto escuchan el timbre de la puerta.

— ¡Tía Gwen llego! — Gritan los niños alegremente mientras salen de su habitación y bajan corriendo las escaleras. 

— Caleb, Rae no corran, con mucho cuidado mis niños — Armitage suelta a su esposo para seguir a sus hijos a la planta baja y darle la bienvenida a su hermana.

Ben sólo suspira resignado y sale del cuarto tal vez la visita de la mujer no sea tan mala después de todo, es divertida en muchas ocasiones. Claro debe cerrar con llave su cuarto geek, no pondrá en riesgo sus mangas otra vez. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos !
> 
> Y ha llegado Phasma; bueno ¿Que puedo decir de este capitulo ? Gwendoline Phasma (jaja si, el mismo nombre de la actriz que la interpreta ) es no solo la mejor amiga de Hux , sino que ella misma se autodenomina su hermana mayor y como tal protege ferozmente a su hermanito Armitage .( todo el mundo lo toma como un hecho ) La razón es simple, Phasma conoció a Hux y Techie cuando se fueron a vivir con Sloane a Londres y los quiso desde entonces. No le agrada Ben por que según ella se robo a su Hux , pero lo tolera por ser el esposo de Armie y padre de sus sobrinitos . Y sí, Ben tiene razón , Phasma intenta (muy sutilmente ) que Hux deje a Ben y se vaya de regreso a Londres con sus hijos .   
> Toda la familia de Phasma ve a Hux como el hermano menor de esta y lo tratan como un miembro mas de la familia.  
> Mencione a su esposo a quien me lo imagino como Kristofer Hivju (Tormund Giantsbane en Game of Thones, jajaja me gustaba la pareja que hacia con Brienne of Tarth XD ) 
> 
> Es todo por el momento, ya saben que me gustaria saber su opinión a traves de su comentario o con un kudo (no saben cuanto anima eso) nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	10. Hermandad

Verano 2013

Era un día era especialmente caluroso, el tipo de calor que no te deja con ganas de hacer nada más que tomar muchas bebidas frías, comer helados y jugar con el agua. Los pequeños hermanos ya habían hecho eso, ultimo, después del desayuno se dedicaron a jugar con globos de agua. Se divirtieron mucho mojaron todo jardín trasero e incluso "Vader" la labradora negra termino empapada.

Al medio día, cuando el sol empezaba a estar más alto en el cielo y su calor se daba con más fuerza fue momento para que los mellizos entraran a la casa, Ben se encargó de cambiar a sus hijos, quitarles los trajes de baño mojados y ponerles algo más cómodo y seco. Él los estaba cuidado mientras su esposo había salido, Ben pensó que Armitage estaba loco por salir a la calle con semejante calor.

— Muy bien, pequeños padawan ¿Que desean ver en la televisión?

— ¡My little pony! — alzó rápidamente la mano Rae. 

— ¡Tortugas ninja! — dijo su hermano.

— Yo no quiero ver las tortugas ninja, quiero ver my little pony. 

— Siempre ves my little pony, me chocan esos ponis de colores raros. — se queja Caleb. 

— Los ponis son graciosos y más divertidos que las tortugas ninja. — dice Rae. 

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Que sí! 

Los pequeños hermanos se miraban desafiantes y estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea cuando su padre los separo.

— Aunque me parecen súper adorables cuando se ponen a discutir, pero ya que mamá no está, es mi deber como el adulto aquí, el separarlos. Para evitar que "alguien" termine llorando porque otro "alguien" le pego. 

— ¡No fue a propósito! fue accidente — dice Rae al recordar el golpe que le dio a su hermano cuando jugaban con la pelota ocasionando que este llorara.

— Lo sé mi amor, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito — dijo Ben mientras se ponía a la altura de sus hijos y acariciaba con cariño la cabeza de su hija— Es solo que aún me sorprende que para tener solo 5 años tengas tanta fuerza —le sonrió. 

— ¿Y yo? — pregunto tímidamente Caleb mientras mira a su papá. 

— Pero claro que también, ¡ambos son muy fuertes! —Ben abraza a sus dos hijos logrando que ambos sonrían— Ahora bien, ya que no quiero que se peleen porque son hermanos y sé que se quieren mucho. —los mira a ambos y estos asienten— Pónganse de acuerdo que quieren ver y cuando ya lo sepan les daré el control remoto.

Ben deja a sus hijos y se va a la cocina por algo de helado para los tres. Pero ambos se quedan en silencio un momento, hasta que Caleb habla.

— Son algo graciosos esos ponis a veces.

— Son muy tontos, pero por eso son divertidos y tienes razón sus colores son raros, pero las tortugas ninja son mejores. 

Los dos reían a carcajadas por lo que el otro decía; al final olvidaron la televisión y terminaron jugando a la eterna lucha entre el imperio galáctico y la alianza rebelde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo más.
> 
> En este caso es solo una pequeña mirada a una parte de la infancia de Caleb y Rae , no hay mucho que decir de este capitulo , solo fue una pequeña pelea de hermanos jajaja , fue lindo escribir este capitulo. 
> 
> Gracias por leer y dejar kudos ,


	11. Reflexión

La casa estaba en paz, sí los juguetes de Billy estaban por toda la sala, los cuadernos y libros de los gemelos ocupaban toda la mesa del comedor, aun había ropa que tender para que se lograra secar con los fuertes rayos de sol y un poco trabajo que debía entregarse; Ben y Armitage disfrutaban de ese pequeño momento de paz.

Han había ido por sus nietos para llevarlos al parque, en cuanto los niños vieron a su abuelo corrieron para prepararse: Caleb fue por su bicicleta y se acomodó sus audífonos de Darth Vader, era su posesión más valiosa y siempre los llevaba consigo, Rae, se puso tan rápido como pudo sus patines y una pequeña mochila rosada con alitas mientras hablaba tonterías con su hermano, en cuanto a Billy, él solo quiso que su abuelo lo llevara en hombros.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos se despidieron de sus papás y se fueron.

A Ben le gustaba que sus padres fueran a visitarlos todos los fines de semana, Armitage se llevaba de maravilla con sus suegros (especialmente con Leia) y aunque había momentos en que Han y Ben podían discutir un poco, siempre estaban Leia y Armitage para ponerles un alto. 

Con respecto a los niños, ambos adultos mimaban y jugaban con sus nietos a mas no poder y era algo que sus padres no podían evitar y casi siempre los fines de semana se los llevaban para salir a algún lugar que los niños quisieran.

Y eran esas ocasiones que les permitían a la pareja en todo lo que han logrado. 

Ben trabaja en lo que le gusta, como diseñador gráfico tiene un buen puesto en First Orden Company, una pequeña pero lucrativa empresa que se ha dedicado a trabajar para grandes marcas. Aunque el trabajo sea bastante pesado (más cuando se juntan muchos proyectos al mismo tiempo) Ben siempre saca todo adelante, además la paga y prestaciones son muy buenas e incluso él mismo ha fijado su propio horario de entrada y salida (tuvo algunas discusiones con su jefe al principio, pero valió la pena) ya que eso le permite pasar mucho más tiempo con su familia.

Armitage por otro lado se dedica cien por ciento al hogar, esa fue una decisión que el mismo tomo poco después de saber del embarazo de los mellizos y fue algo que su esposo apoyo siempre. Aunque claro tiene un pequeño negocio en línea el cual combina dos de sus paciones: la repostería y la administración de empresas. Es algo que le gusta mucho y lo mejor es que gana su propio dinero extra. 

Como padres, son amorosos, comprensivos y siempre pendientes de las necesidades de cada uno de sus hijos. Tratan de educarlos siempre con los valores del respeto hacia todas las personas, la confianza y perseverancia. Aunque eso sí, a Ben le encanta consentir a sus hijos y esposo siempre que hay oportunidad y nutrir su propio deseo "geek “.

Como pareja, ambos se aman perdidamente, pero como cualquier otra pareja, ellos discuten en ocasiones, pero en cualquier situación la comunicación y confianza mutua es lo que prevalece al final. Ben ama perdidamente a su esposo y daría todo por él, de igual forma Armitage es capaz de lo que sea por la felicidad de su amado esposo.

_____________  
Ben y Armie disfrutan de la suave briza que sopla, pronto el calor del verano disminuirá y llegara el clima templado del otoño, juntos disfrutan de esos momentos silenciosos 

— Armie... — habla quedamente Ben viendo a la nada. 

— ¿Hm? —murmura Hux medio dormido, recargado en el hombro de su esposo. 

— ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos, cariño? Je, fue divertido…

Armitage no contesta, solo se acomoda mejor en el abrazo de su esposo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos .
> 
> Sin comentarios de este capitulo (jajajaja) gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, me gustaría saber su opinión a traves de los comentarios . 
> 
> Hasta la próxima (y ultima) actualización.


	12. Primer encuentro

Agosto 2003

Para Armitage Hux el clima húmedo Chicago era un grato recuerdo de su antigua vida en Londres, no llevaba mucho tiempo que se había mudado a los Estados Unidos, pero incluso ese cambio lo había tomado de la mejor manera posible.  
Claro, había días en los que extrañaba mucho su casa, a su familia y sus amigos. Dejo parte de su vida allá, pero sabía que, aunque este era un enorme cambio era para mejor.

Para su fortuna, su hermana tenía varios contactos en Norte América y eso le había ayudado a tener un techo donde quedarse cuando llego (además de personas bastante agradables con las cuales convivir) conseguir trabajo por otro lado fue un tanto más difícil ya que los "buenos empleos" requerían de gente capacitada y con experiencia y siendo él un joven que se había graduado de la universidad tan sólo seis meses antes de mudarse y siendo aún a la vista de muchos como un "niño" (por contar con tan sólo 21 años) fue todo un reto , pero gracias a su compañero de piso y amigo Dopheld Mitaka logro conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo como camarero en una pequeña cafetería cerca del edificio donde vivía . La paga era decente y las propinas buenas, no tenía mucho por lo cual quejarse.

Una tarde de mediados de agosto Hux caminaba entre las calles con algo de prisa, las nubes negras que habían cubierto el cielo desde esa mañana dejaron caer una fuerte lluvia en la ciudad; no hubiera sido un problema para Armitage sino fuera porque no llevaba un paraguas y debió cubrirse solo con la capucha de su sudadera.

Acelero el paso justo cuando doblo una esquina y de repente siente como si chocara con una pared, lo que ocasiona que caiga justo en un gran charco de agua.

— ¿Pero qué rayos pasos? —se queja Hux mientras se frota la cabeza para calmar el impacto del golpe.

— Lo lamento mucho, ¿estás bien? — una voz suave pero potente es lo primero que escucha Armitage y de inmediato abre los ojos y levanta la vista.

Frente a él se encuentra un chico grande muy grande de piel blanca con algunos lunares en el rostro nariz grande labios gruesos. Aunque tiene capucha su cabello negro cae libremente. Sus ojos oscuros lo miraban con preocupación y una gran mano se extendía hacia el para ayudarlo a levantarse, mientras que la otra sostenía con fuerzas un paraguas negro.  
A Armitage le tomo segundos reaccionar, pero al hacerlo acepto la ayuda que el extraño le ofrecía, cuando sostuvo esa gran mano se dio cuenta que a pesar del clima frio, esta era cálida. Entonces un fuerte jalón hacia adelante lo levanto del charco, todo en él estaba mojado aun así trato de secar su rostro y quitar parte de su cabello rojo del mismo debía cortarlo, lo recordaba siempre pero nunca tenía el tiempo.

— ¿Algo te duele? — hablo el extraño de nuevo con preocupación— Lo lamento tanto, fue mi culpa, no me fije por donde iba, lo lamento.

— No te preocupes estoy bien, igual fue mi culpa, solo quería refugiarme de la lluvia. Pero bueno ya estaba todo mojado desde antes, así que no importa mucho.

— Déjame ayudarte entonces.

Hux no entiende a lo que se refería, hasta que siente que la lluvia dejo de mojarlo y eso fue porque el extraño movió su mano para que el paraguas también lo cubriera a él.  
—... Eh gracias, pero no tienes que molestarte, estoy bien además ya estoy cerca de mi casa. No hay problema. — Hux no entiende porque de repente siente sus mejillas muy calientes. 

— No es molestia, además es mi culpa el que terminaras así. Y me sentiría más tranquilo — el desconocido le regala una sonrisa a Hux, pero entonces el hombre de cabello negro recuerda que no ha soltado la pequeña mano y suave mano de Armitage y esto hace que él también se sonroje y la suelte rápidamente— Lo lamento ... yo no me di cuenta, lo ... lo siento yo...

Hux sonríe por la forma tan nerviosa de actuar del otro hombre, soltando una suave risa, logrando calmar a su compañero y hacer que su corazón de un vuelco. Quiere ver siempre esa hermosa sonrisa iluminar ese bello rostro. 

— Por cierto, linda sudadera — Hux señala la ropa del otro hombre.

—¿Eh? Ah gracias es de mis favoritas — señala con orgullo la prenda, una sudadera gris con un estampado de Darth Vader al centro y un Stormtrooper a cada lado— Soy Ben Solo, por cierto. 

— Mucho gusto Ben Solo, soy Armitage Hux. 

Hux extiende su mano hacia Ben, este sonríe y también extiende su mano, cuando la estrechan nuevamente sus manos sienten una corriente que les recorre el cuerpo. Rápidamente rompen el saludo y ambos sonríen apenados. Se quedan así por unos momentos viendo hacia el suelo sin importarles la lluvia ya que por una extraña razón los dos sienten pena de mirarse y solo pueden sentir que sus rostros arden. Incluso Hux parece haber olvidado el frio que sentía por su ropa mojada. Después de unos minutos es Ben quien rompe el silencio. 

— Eh... será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa.

— Si, tienes razón.

Ambos empiezan a caminar muy cerca el uno del otro más que nada para que el paraguas los cubra a los dos.

— Sabes — habla nuevamente Ben— me gusta mucho tu cabello rojo, es muy lindo al igual que tú.

Armitage lo mira con sus grandes ojos verdes, al parecer Ben no se dio cuenta del todo de lo que acaba de decir, pero esas palabras hacen que el corazón de Hux lata con fuerza en su pecho y su sonrojo se haga más intenso. Baja un poco la mirada y parte de su fleco, cubre su tímida, pero feliz sonrisa.

El viajar a los Estados Unidos fue una magnifica idea después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo capitulo .
> 
> Y por fin esta historia ha concluido. Espero que les haya gustado, como dije quise hacer este trabajo para aportar un poco a la comunidad kylux en español , pero en si ojala que cualquiera que haya leído este fic, le haya sido de su agrado. 
> 
> Muchas gracias.
> 
> En cuanto al capitulo...  
>  Realmente en un inicio cuando la idea se empezó a formar en mi cabeza y empece a escribir no sabia como se iba a desarrollar todo esto (o cuantos capítulos serian ) lo que si tenia en claro era que queria una historia dulce sobre Kylo y Hux . Pero sobre todo sabía que queria terminar con la manera en como se conocieron. 
> 
> Y bien, esta fue su historia.


End file.
